Unruliness
by KENzeira
Summary: Apakah kau merasa terluka sesaat setelah melakukannya karena menyadari bahwa yang selama ini bermain dengan tubuhmu adalah aku dan bukan orang yang kauinginkan? AU. AoKise. RnR?


**UNRULINESS**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This story belongs to KENzeira**

**Rate** : Mature (**17+**)

**Warning** : ABSTRAK, YAOI—yeah, I mean yaoi not shounen-ai, OOC. Alternative Universe.

**AN** : Tidak menerima bashing karakter dan plot cerita tentang sesama jenis. Silakan tekan tombol back sebelum Anda mual ingin muntah sesaat setelah membacanya. Saya cinta damai :)

■ Enjoy ■

Serumit apa labirin pikiranmu, Kise Ryouta?

Aku tidak mengerti apa dan kenapa. Kau kerap kali memintaku untuk menyetubuhimu sementara setelah melakukan itu kau akan menangis. Kau selalu memunggungiku. Dan ketika aku menyentuh pundakmu, kau akan berjengit dan berkata bahwa kau baik-baik saja.

Aku berjanji untuk tidak menuruti kata-katamu lagi. Aku berjanji takkan mau menyetubuhimu lagi. Tapi, kau terus-menerus merengek padaku. Kau pikir aku bisa apa? Melihatmu terisak sesudah bahkan sebelum melakukannya membuatku putus asa untuk mencoba menemukan jawabannya.

Sadarkah kau kalau aku pernah berpikir kau hanya memanfaatkanku sebagai pusat pemberi nikmat bagimu? Aku ingin menghentikan kegilaan ini. Namun sebelum aku menghentikannya, kau dengan jenius membuatku gila sendiri dalam kebingungan. Aku ingin meneriaki telingamu dengan kata-kata kotor. Aku ingin kau tahu betapa menjijikkannya dirimu dengan segala kegiatan nista yang kauingin lakukan denganku!

Ketika tersadar, aku tahu … aku tak pernah mampu mengatakannya. Aku pun tak lebih gila darimu. Diam-diam aku menikmati permainan yang kautawarkan. Entahlah, aku memang brengsek. Terserah kau menganggapku sebagai pemuas nafsu atau apa, aku sudah tak peduli lagi.

Aku … abnormal. Aku berharap kau merasakan hal serupa.

Membayangkan kau dan aku bergandengan tangan entah kenapa terasa menyenangkan, meski orang-orang akan menganggap itu menjijikkan. Siapa peduli?

Malam ini, lagi-lagi kau memintaku melakukan itu. Aku menolak tegas. Namun, lagi-lagi kau terisak. Sebenarnya, aku tidak sungguh-sungguh tidak menginginkan itu. Aku hanya ingin mendesakmu agar kau mengatakan alasan di balik kegiatan tidak normal ini. Aku ingin tahu kenapa. Aku juga ingin tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu ketika kau dan aku melakukannya.

Apakah kau membayangkan orang lain ketika melakukan itu denganku? Apakah kau merasa terluka sesaat setelah melakukannya karena menyadari bahwa yang selama ini bermain dengan tubuhmu adalah aku dan bukan orang yang kauinginkan? Apakah kau menangis karena sadar betapa orang lain tersebut tak mampu kau lenyapkan dari benakmu meski akulah orang yang selalu setia berada di sampingmu?

Jangan menjawab jika itu menyakitkanku. Tolong, jangan dijawab.

Di tengah malam yang gelap tanpa penerangan, aku memulai permainan dengan menyesap manis sepasang membran mukosamu lalu turun ke leher putihmu. Terdengar erangan yang begitu memabukkan, membutakan akal pikiran.

Aku … tak bisa melakukannya. Aku tak bisa bersetubuh denganmu sementara banyak tanda tanya yang berterbangan di atas kepalaku. Aku menghentikannya. Kau terdiam dengan hidung yang mulai memerah. Oh, cairan likuid itu pasti segera turun dari sepasang matamu, aku yakin itu. Dengan senyuman miris, aku mengambil selimut dan memakaikannya di tubuh setengah polosmu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku ingin tahu alasannya. Aku hanya ingin menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang masih itu-itu saja. Aku tak bisa meneruskannya jika apa yang ada dalam kepalaku adalah tanda tanya. Jangan paksa aku dan jangan menangis lagi, tidurlah." Aku bertutur panjang.

Aku benci ketika kau tidak menuruti kata-kataku. Aku benci ketika melihat cairan likuid itu terjun bebas dari matamu. Aku benci diriku sendiri yang tak bisa melepaskanmu meski kau tak pernah sekalipun memintamu untuk mengikatmu. Aku benci ….

Hei, Kise Ryouta, jadilah laki-laki manis yang kuinginkan keutuhan cintanya. Jadilah seseorang yang tak pernah lelah hadir dalam bayangku meski yang kau toreh hanya luka di sana. Kau membuatku sesak oleh segala rasa yang tak semestinya. Siapa yang pantas aku salahkan selain dirimu? Kau yang memulai, aku hanya mengikuti permainan.

Aku beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur. Tapi tanganmu menahan kaosku. Aku menggeleng pelan seraya memejamkan mata. Sekali ini saja, kumohon, jangan paksa aku untuk membiarkan kabut memenuhi pikiranku agar aku hilang kendali dan menyetubuhimu sesuai yang kau mau.

"Berhentilah seperti ini … berhentilah membuatku semakin terjatuh dalam segala keindahan yang kautawarkan. Kumohon, berhentilah membuatku jatuh cinta." Aku melirih.

"Aku hanya …." lalu suara isak terdengar. Aku benci! Kau itu laki-laki, kenapa kau selalu menunjukkan kelemahanmu seperti ini?! Kau membuatku kesulitan untuk mengendalikan diri. Kau selalu membuat ketidak-berdayaan hadir dalam sanubari.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau hanya melihatku?"

Kau semakin terisak. Dengan kepala tertunduk kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ingin kudengar seumur hidupku.

"Maaf."

Malam itu, aku sudah tak peduli dengan apapun lagi. Aku membiarkan nafsu menguasai diriku dan membiarkanmu mengerang lebih keras daripada malam-malam sebelumnya. Akan kubuat kau sadar siapa yang berkuasa atas tubuhmu. Akan kubuat kau sadar bahwa hanya aku yang ada untukmu. Takkan kubiarkan orang yang selama ini mengisi kepalamu merebut tempatku di hatimu. Akan kubunuh orang yang membuatmu menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasanmu.

Jangan salahkan aku. Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini.

Hei, lihat aku, Kise Ryouta. Kau hanya perlu melihatku. Lihatlah aku … yang sudah tak terkendali ini. _Unruliness_.

**OWARI**

**A/N**

Ini adalah remake dari fanfik korea saya dengan judul yang sama. Ini juga merupakan fanfik Kuroko no Basuke saya yang pertama. Silakan RnR, minna-san :)

Thursday, December 26, 2013.

10:53 PM


End file.
